Rise of the Shadows
by TyranitarMaster19
Summary: Ash was left at the front of Mt. Silver. Will he ever find his ture calling, or will he fail his destiny and destroy the only family he has left? I totally suck at summaries.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon… if I did then Ash would have dominated Paul's and Tobias' Team in the Sinnoh League with Charizard and Tyranitar. This will be my first story, so I hope you like it.**

**Rise of the Shadows**

Prologue

As winter fell on Mount Silver, a young man, barely 10 years old, braved the cold and wind with a simple cloak. A clearing soon came into view, and the only way to describe it was incredible. It held almost every berry known to man and Pokemon, with a habitat made for every type combo available. As the child walked into what appeared to be an artificial sun, you could make out more of his features: he wore worn out faded blue jeans, with a white t-shirt that was falling apart. His muscles were toned and not overly bulky, but well enough that you could see he can shatter bones with his fist. His eyes were a misted brown, shrouded in confusion, rage and mystery. His name was Ash.

_**Flashback 5 Years Ago**_

As a 5 year old Ash woke up from what he thought was a 10 minute nap, he found himself looking at a seemingly endless mountain range. He began to cry himself to sleep, and as he did so, he caught the attention of a baby Teddiursa that was wobbling around. The Teddiursa called over his mother to see the strange creature, once the Ursaring mother realized that it was a baby human her motherly instincts started to take over. She cupped Teddiursa and the human in her arms and lumbered back to her den were she was going to be dealing with a lot of trouble over the next several years. She had no idea.

_**End Flashback**_

_** Flashback 3 Years Ago**_

Once more she had to separate her two cubs from their brawl, because if she didn't, then they would kill each other. Ash and Luke could be the best of buds one second and then enemies the next. It was so frustrating for a mother to raise two children that were so alike and yet completely different. Especially when one of the cubs is a human that has the gift to understand Pokemon with ease, has the strength of an Ursaring and the agility of a Ninjask.

"How many times have I told you two to not fight in the den when I'm cooking dinner!" Ursaring yelled at her cubs, while holding them by the scruffs of their necks.

"Sorry mom." They both said in a bored and forced obedient voice. '_At least I got away scot free this time, unlike before when mom caught me battling Ash while I was about to use Ice Punch, I've never been knocked out so fast, long and hard before.'_

"Sorry's not going to cut it this time guys, and since you're wanting to go Battle Camp this Summer, I think that you guys will stay calm every day, for the rest of the year while I'm making food. Deal? " She threatened with a sickeningly sweet smile as she held out her claw. We both wanted to go to Battle Camp and meet with our friends, so we made a deal. If mom was making food, we could do anything except try to kill each other. So we found a loophole, if she wasn't cooking then we could pummel each other with all our might until we were called inside or to tired out to battle.

_**End Flashback**_

It had been 3 years since the last day since the only mom he ever knew had been captured, while he and his brother escaped to the protection of a caring Tyranitar and a lonely Larvitar. It had also been 3 years since he lost all his memories.

To this day he still didn't remember the tragic incident of his mother vanishing, his only memory still left intact was that he lived among Pokemon and he would continue to live among them until he had the courage to face the world, and show them what only a master of the shadows can achieve, what only Ash Ketchum can achieve.

**This is my first story so R&R. If you have any trainers that you want to battle Ash, Send me a message with Name, Hometown, Pokemon and their Moves, and some background info on your OC.** **(Acheivements, Age, Gender, What they look like ect...) Sorry that most of this Chapter is flashbacks.**

**Tyranitar Out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, I hope you like the latest update of Rise of the Shadows.**

**Rise of the Shadows**

"_Pokemon"_

"Human"

Chapter 1

3 years ago if someone had told him that he was a human, Ash would have tried to convince them otherwise by beating their Pokemon in a battle. Ash was a 10 year old like no other, he could go head to head with a Machoke and win by a landslide, out speed a Golduck in water and understand every Pokemon he had ever met. Yet he didn't remember any of his past, the only thing he did remember was his name and that he was the brother to a Teddiursa.

As we join Ash, we find him in the middle of a clearing standing across from a battle ready Hitmonlee. You could see that the Pokemon was battered and bruised, but Ash barely had a scratch on him. "Bring it on champ, or should I say **former** champ." Ash taunted with a smirk, Hitmonlee fell for the taunt like a sack of ripe Tomato Berries.

"_You're going down this year Ash,"_ Hitmonlee shouted, _"Cause this time I'm not holding back with my kicks."_

Ash gave him a questioning look. "So you're saying that you were holding back on me 2 years ago, because my still burnt and bruised flesh says otherwise." Ash yelled back jokingly. Ash rushed forward and met Hitmonlee in the middle of the field, only to be brought into what seemed to be a stalemate, but you easily see that Ash wasn't even getting warmed up. "Are you still standing?" Ash goaded humorously. This brought an angered look to Hitmonlee's face, he quickly brought his knee up to Ash's gut and tried to knock the wind out of him. As his knee was stopped in its tracks, he knew he was in for a world of hurt. Ash swiftly broke out of the stalemate, letting Hitmonlee fall forward straight on to his knee, only to be knocked to the sky and be slammed into the ground with earth shattering force. As Ash landed on the ground beside Hitmonlee, he took both of Hitmonlee's hand in his, while pulling, "Say it." Ash said in a monotone voice.

"_Never, I will never give in," _After Ash applied more strain on his arms, Hitmonlee caved, _"OK, OK, I give up, Uncle."_ Ash hoisted Hitmonlee up to his feet and shook hands with the former champion of the Mt. Silver Fight Night annual competition. "You gave a good effort out the Lee, and you showed me that you have an iron will." Ash praised him while patting him on the back.

Then Hitmonlee did one of the best things he possibly could have done there, _"Thank you, but I still have a lot to learn before I can come even close to beating you in battle, I hope that your ego doesn't get overinflated again."_ Hitmonlee said jokingly while giving Ash a fist bump. Ash smiled at this, modesty was always one of his best qualities. They both turned towards the crowd of Pokemon from all around Mt. Silver. Ash smiled towards the crowd and held his and Hitmonlee's arms up in a sign of good sportsmanship, the crowd's cheers seemed to be able to shake the mountain down to rubble.

Ash and Hitmonlee began to leave the battle field only to hear someone in the crowd laughing their heart out. The one laughing turned out to be an oversized Primeape, with an attitude that made everyone instantly hate him. Hitmonlee and Ash approached the Primeape through a pathway that the crowd created. "What do you think is so funny?" Ash asked with his bang covering his eyes.

The Primeape jumped from surprise when he heard Ash's voice behind him, _"What are you looking at!"_ Primeape screamed at them. Ash and Hitmonlee looked at him like he was crazy in the head. "Are you deaf or something?" Ash questioned Primeape, "I said, what do you think is so funny?"

Primeape smirked at them, _"I just think, it's pathetic that you treat that loser over there with any respect, respect is only for the weak."_

Ash scowled at him, lowered his head and clenched his fists. "If you think that respect is only for the weak, then I won't show you the respect that I showed Hitmonlee, but I will show you no mercy. With that Ash attacked him without warning, lashing out with vicious kicks and punch's equal to the force of a Close Combat. Never missing a beat, Ash kneed Primeape in the stomach, sending him rocketing into the sky, Ash soon followed with a high jump, and followed up with a spinning leg drop at full power. The force alone when Ash hit Primeape's stomach, created a shockwave that set everyone's ears ringing. As Primeape was sent toward the ground at almost impossible speeds, he hit the ground with a muted thud. Everyone watched in shock at Ash's true power as dirt was still flying up from Primeape shaped hole, which now reached through the entire mountain.

Ash landed on the ground with lithe and grace, looking up making everyone look into his eyes. Now they were filled with a burning fury and rage, now he spoke to the crowd as a whole. "If you agreed with anything that he said, then you may as well jump down that hole now, or I can send you down there the hard way." Ash said with a burning passion. None of the crowd moved a muscle, except for the faint clapping that was heard in the background. The clapping soon began to grow into a ferocious applaud that shook the mountain to its core.

The clapping stopped abruptly when they saw Ash collapsed on the spot that he stood. Everyone gaped at him; they had never seen him faint, not even when he had been trampled by that herd of Tauros.

It had been hours since Ash had collapsed, and everyone, except Primeape, was worried about what had happened to him. Later they found out that Ash was only exhausted from wasting so much energy on Primeape and Hitmonlee during his fights. While they looked after Ash's body, his mind was sent into the world of dreams, he dreamed of a tournament were humans seemed to abuse and control Pokemon, forcing them to fight against one another. Ash woke with a cold sweat on his forehead, everyone jumped back, startled at Ash's sudden outburst. _"Ash, you're alive!"_ Everyone exclaimed in excitement and happiness. Ash sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Hey I was only out for a few minutes, what's the big deal?" Ash questioned, he thought that everyone was overreacting.

All the Pokemon there looked at each other, and then back at Ash. Kangaskhan stepped forward from the group surrounding him, _"Actually Ash, you were out for almost 6 hours, you just fainted after the battle with Primeape."_ She explained to him calmly. To say that Ash was shocked was an understatement to the extreme, it almost made him faint again, the only thing that stopped that was his brother nudging him. Ash looked at Teddiursa with a blank and confused look, and then he realized who he was looking at. He hugged his brother for all his worth and cried into his shoulder. Remembering that everything he thought he saw was a dream, nothing but a dream, that he was convinced of.

**R&R and I hope you liked the latest update of Rise of the Shadows. I will ttry to update soon.**

**Tyranitar Out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters.**

**I hope that you will enjoy the latest update of Rise of the Shadows**

**Rise of the Shadows**

"_Pokemon"_

"Human"

'Thought'

Chapter 2

As morning broke at the peak of Mt. Silver, Ash woke up with start, breathing hard and covered in a cold sweat, he hopped out of his makeshift bed and calmed his mind and body. The last thing that he remembered was a giant bird Pokemon speaking to him, only to be blasted by thunder, fire and ice. After that his mind went blank, and he felt like he was supposed to be somewhere. He cleared his head and headed toward his personal training ground, only to see that one of his old friends sitting in the middle of the field.

"So Lucario, it seems after all these years you've finally come back." Ash called out happily, with a smirk he sprinted over to his old friend.

_"I'm happy that you still remember me, after all you did forget all the moves that I taught you."_ Lucario taunted with a joking smile. Ash scowled at him and pondered over what he said, "Is that a challenge I hear?" Now it was Lucario's turn to smirk. He got into a ready stance as Ash mirrored him; they both lunged at each other with vigour and ferocity.

Lucario started the battle by firing off 3 Aura Spheres and charging them with a ThunderPunch. Ash countered this move by slide tackling under the 3 Thunder Spheres, and continuing toward Lucario, between his legs and launched his foot up toward Lucario`s snout. With a simple flick of his wrist Lucario grasped Ash`s foot and throwing him by his leg, across the field where Ash landed on his feet with the grace of a Ninetales. Nothing would make either of the challengers give in or surrender.

Once more they rushed forward and met at a stalemate in the middle of the field, and if they would have taken their eyes off each other, they would have noticed the crowd of Pokemon gathering around them shouting,_ "Finish him!" _and cheers of,_ "ASH, ASH, ASH, ASH"_. Ash brought his foot into a sweep and kicked Lucario's feet out from under him, only to have his own feet swept from under him as well. _"I guess it's time to finish this, hey old buddy."_ Ash smirked at his words and calmed his heart and mind. Ash only had to bring two fingers forward and said, "Bring it on." with a smirk on his face.

For the final time in that battle they swiftly rushed at each other, fists at the ready, and clashed once more. Each fist smashed into the other persons face, they both stayed like that for a minute before snickering to each other, soon turning into a boisterous laugh that echoed through the field. "It's good to have you back buddy," Ash said with enthusiasm "It's been pretty boring without you here, nothing but lying around on the mountain and beating up idiots." Lucario let out a quick laugh as they started to walk over to the gathering crowd.

_"Is that so, and who was the unlucky fool that had to face you in a fight?"_ Ash clenched his fists as he remembered last week. "Only an incredibly arrogant Primeape, he thought that respect is only for the weak, by now though he's still half buried in the rubble of his defeat."

By now they had reached the edge of the clearing, Lucario and the entire crowd around them had a good laugh at Ash's story. Ash was just glad that now all his family was back together, but his happiness was about to be shattered. As everyone was reminiscing and telling stories about their adventures, a rumble shook through the clearing and the herd of Pokemon and Ash looked toward the source of the small quake. The ground started to cave in near the middle of the training field, it continued to collapse until it created an almost perfect arena, the only flaw was the small tunnel at base of the stadium. Everyone looked in awe at the arena, as a small Tranpinch emerged from the hole and chuckled to its self, it quickly dove back into the ground. Ash just sweat dropped to himself and looked up when he felt a sensation of danger go through him, he tackled a nearby Pokemon away from its previous position. As soon as that happened the ground there was transformed into a small crater.

Ash had to think fast, he quickly called out to everyone around him, "EVERYBODY SCATTER!" Ash exclaimed in a frightened manner. No sooner had he said that, the ground below everyone started to crumble into dirt and gravel. All the Pokemon around him started to freak out and scream, to another person it would just sound like a bunch of cries of irritation or anger, but to Ash it was like his heart was being torn apart just as his home was being destroyed. Ash jumped into action with urgency in his eyes, with a swift jump he launched into the arena and dove into the hole.

It was like a maze in there, tunnels leading off in different directions and splitting off again and again. If Ash was right, then the Pokemon that dug these tunnels and ravaged his home, was also here. A weirdly coloured Tranpinch jumped out of the ground in front of him and started to gnaw on his leg. Ash gently picked the Pokemon up, seeing that it was extremely light and looked closely at it, until Tranpinch bit his nose hard, he cried out in pain. "What was that for!" Ash yelled at Tranpinch, only to see tears forming in its eyes. Realizing that it was only a baby Pokemon, Ash picked him up again and carried Tranpinch outside to show everyone there new family member.

_"WHAAAT!"_ Everyone cried out in shock, _"This is the Pokemon that destroyed our home, but he's only a baby."_ Ash chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. He had thought it was crazy to, until he saw how fast he could move through the dirt and rock. "Hey, hey, don't go pointing fingers at him, he had good reason." Everyone looked at him like he was psycho, "When I was walking around down there, I found a special mineral in the soil that ground, rock and steel types love." Ash finished with a smirk, as his family nodded in understanding.

Then Ash thought of something, "What about me and some of you guys help Tranpinch learn to fend for himself." Everyone thought for a moment, and then nodded in agreement, on one condition, _"OK, you can keep him here until he can fend for himself, but you have to take care of him and train him to become stronger, like what you did with Larvitar and all the younger Pokemon around here."_ Kangaskhan said in a defiant tone, sure that Ash wouldn't take that deal without hesitating, she was wrong, Ash stuck out his hand straight away, surprising many of the Pokemon there and even himself a little, but still Kangaskhan shook Ash's hand, yet with much reluctance. Little did Ash know, that Tranpinch could turn out to be a little more of a challenge than he originally thought.

**R&R and I will try to update soon**

**Tyranitar Out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and probably never will.**

**I hope you enjoy the next instalment of Rise of the Shadows.**

**Rise of the Shadows**

"_Pokemon"_

"Human"

Chapter 3

It turns out that taking care of a baby Pokemon was more than Ash could handle, and having Kangaskhan to help in only the worst of times wasn't making it much easier. But Ash still was determined to help Tranpinch get stronger, to be the strongest of its kind, even if he didn't want to evolve. A couple years ago, you might have seen green fields and trees on Ash's training ground, but now all there was, was a barren wasteland of craters and fissures. All this was the doing of one Pokemon, an extremely rare Tranpinch.

"Come on Tranpinch, we don't have all day you know," Ash was drilling Tranpinch into the ground with training, "I, and everyone else here, knows that you can move faster than that!"

After that bout of encouragement from Ash, Tranpinch went into overdrive and hurtled towards the end of the field while avoiding the obstacles thrown his way. Everyone was amazed at how far Ash had come with Tranpinch in such a short time, only 2 years ago he was trying to find a way to put Tranpinch asleep, and now he and Tranpinch were like brothers, they were inseparable. It was at that moment, when Tranpinch used Earth Power to rip open an obstacle, that they decided it was time for Ash to find out the truth about who he is.

"That was great Tranpinch; you learned how to finally control Earth Power." Ash praised him as he was finishing his run. Tranpinch smiled at him, as much as he could anyway, and tackled Ash to the ground. As Ash pried Tranpinch off him he saw his family coming towards him with sad faces, and that could only mean one thing, bad news. "W-w-what's wrong guys?" Ash questioned them nervously.

What made him uneasy was the fact that they just kept on staring down at the ground, and glancing at one another. _"Ash we have a little confession to make,"_ this made him start to back away slowly and look at them questioningly, _"You weren't ever from here, Teddiursa found you in a small basket with a small ball beside you. We kept it to ourselves until we thought you were ready, and we think that that time is now."_ They all split into 2 groups and his 'brother', Ursaring, came in between the crowd with a strange ball in his hands, it was red on top with a white bottom half. Ursaring gave Ash the ball and looked away in shame as Ash looked at him in confusion, only to look back and silently apologize, and have Ash forgive him.

With Ash still looking at the strange ball in his hands, Kangaskhan looked up at him and said something that he had heard of before, years ago. _"Ash, there is a tournament at the base of Mt. Silver this year and we want you to use us in it."_ Ash looked at them in surprise and they all nodded in agreement with Kangaskhan's words. _"We want you to show the humans down there what it really means to be a Master of Pokemon, to be able to understand what your partner wants to do and utilize that in battles."_ Ash all but freaked out as the realization that all his family and friends could get hurt in this tournament and almost immediately declined until he saw the looks of determination to win and willingness to follow his directions. "Okay, let's go down there, kick there asses and send them home crying." Ash cried out in excitement, followed closely by the cheers of his family and friends, his Pokemon.

He wondered, how long until it begins, he asked Kangaskhan and she said in about a week. From then on Ash overlooked every ones training personally, and when he could, help some of the fighting types master their newest moves and perfect their old ones. Before he knew it, it was time for the big day and he had the perfect way to get there, Ash threw the ball up in the air and watched as it exploded in a bright bluish-white light. Everyone ignored the Pokemon that formed from the light; it had a pitch black body, a red neckline and a ghostly white mane covering its face, only leaving a bright blue eye watching Ash intently.

"It's good to see you again my friend." Ash said with a smile as he greeted his new Pokemon. _"What is your wish master?"_ Darkrai questioned with willingness, Ash just rolled his eyes; he had lost count of how many times he had to tell Darkrai that he was his friend not his master. Ash called everyone around to gather around him and Darkrai, and as they did Ash told Darkrai to focus on the point they found out before, he nodded and tried to concentrate. Ash called out "Okay, is everyone ready to crush their opponents and send them home crying?" He was greeted with a determined cry of agreement and he nodded at Darkrai. One second they were at the top of Mt. Silver, the next they were covered in shadows at the base of the mountain.

Ash motioned for everyone to stay where they all nodded in caution. As he waked away from the cover of shadows he surprised a few people that were near him at the time, he thought it was funny how some people overreacted when something surprised them. Ash started to cover the distance between him and the big stadium quickly, and as he approached it for the first time, he knew that it would be a true challenge for him and his family. He walked towards the building and entered through the big double doors and wondered, what would hurt him more his family getting hurt of the long line. When he finally reached the front of the line he said nervously, "I would like to sign up for this tournament."

The woman behind the desk nodded her head and turned towards a strange box with light coming out of it. "I'll need to know where you're from and your name." She requested. Ash looked at her and said, "My name is Ash and I'm from," He thought about the name of the town that Kangaskhan had told him, when he finally remembered the name of the town he hesitantly continued, "Pallet Town." She looked at him with a funny look before looking back towards the box and typing in some stuff that he couldn't see. She waved at him and said that he could leave now, and while he was exiting the building he bumped into a girl running past him, she seemed familiar to him. He continued towards the shadows beside the building, walking straight through them and he appeared at his training grounds with his family staring back at him.

"Okay everyone, tomorrow we are going to have our first battle, so get a good nights sleep and be ready for anything that comes your way." His family nodded in agreement, they were exhausted from all the traveling they did today, going to every part of Mt. Silver and picking up Ash's friends, and they curled up were they stood and dreamt about what they would be facing tomorrow.

It was finally time for what everyone on Mt. Silver was waiting for, the tournament. With the help of Darkrai Ash walked through the shadows and appeared at the entrance of the stadium, he laughed at the people that jumped as he stepped out of the shadows. He looked towards the clock beside him and jumped, he had less than 2 minutes to get to his first match, with a quick nod towards the shadows he ran through them and onto the battlefield in no time flat. Everyone there was surprised and relieved that they would see a battle so early in the morning.

**What will happen to Ash and his family, and who will be Ash's opponent in the first round of the tournament. Find out next time in the next instalment of Rise of the Shadows.**

** Next Time: The first battle and the mysterious girl that Ash bumped into.**

**R&R**

**Tyranitar Out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon… if I did then Ash would have had more rivals and there would be better characters.**

**I hope that you like the next scene; hopefully it will blow your minds. (Note: ****OC**** in this battle is not mine, but the way they battle will be.)**

**Rise of the Shadows**

"_Pokemon"_

"Human"

Ch. 4

Ash was extremely surprised; he thought this was supposed to be a one-on-one battle not a three-way. As he looked across the field he could see two more entrances with a person coming out of each of them, one was a girl with red streaks in her long raven black hair, which was tied into a ponytail, and sapphire blue eyes. She wore a red and black hat with a strange black and white symbol on it, both coming together as one and having a small spot of the opposite colour on each sidei. She also wore black fingerless gloves, dark blue jeans, black and white sneakers, and a black short sleeved shirt showing through a red vest slightly opened.

The other trainer looked like he was ready for an all-out war. He wore an orange vest over a black shirt with a single Pokeball around his neck. His hair was wild yet it seemed like he forced it to look like thatii. After his opponents were in there respective boxes, Ash heard a loud voice that seemed to come from everywhere. "Alright everyone, now that the other two challengers have arrived, let me explain the rules. First off, as you may have already noticed, this will be a three-way Pokemon battle, with each trainer only allowed to use one Pokemon." After hearing that, Ash was beginning to have second thoughts about having his friends and family in that much of a brawl, one-on-one, no problem, but two-on-one, not so much. Ash silently prayed that his Pokemon forgave him about this.

"And one more thing," Ash looked up in confusion, there was a twist, "The last two remaining trainers standing are to compete in the next round against each other, in a one-on-one battle to the finish." After hearing that, the crowd went wild with anticipation; they just couldn't wait to see who was left standing. After the crowd was finally quiet enough, they started to introduce the challengers for this battle. "In this corner we have Zoey Rhodes from Nuvema Town," as he finished the crowd went wild again, after that was the other guy. From the magnitude of the cheering, Ash had a feeling that Drake was a favourite to win this. "And last but certainly not least, we have a newcomer to the tournament circuit, Ash from Pallet Town." When he was done with that the stadium went quiet, except for an annoying cricket that kept on chirping in the background. Ash just rubbed the back of his neck and gave a cheesy smile to his opponents.

After about a minute of silence, Ash grew tired with it and called out one of his most trusted Pokemon from the shadows, surprising everyone, again. "Come forth from the shadows my trusted friend, Tyranitar!"

The giant goliath made a menacing roar that made everyone except for Ash, Drake and Zoey to flinch back in to their seats, including the announcer, who just curled into a ball a rocked back and forth. The next person to send out a Pokemon was Drake, and that Pokemon was what looked to be an overly large Dragonite. The final Pokemon was Zoey's Haxorus which had tusks that looked like they could cut through steel with ease. With three extremely powerful Pokemon brought out in the first round, the crowd knew that this battle would be a real nail biter.

Ash was the first to make an attack, "Okay Tyranitar, let's use Iron Defense and then follow that up with a Dragon Dance." Tyranitar did as Ash told him to, and just in time to, because Haxorus was charging at him with a surreal purple light surrounding him. He turned to run but only got a face full of hot air that felt like it was burning him inside out. He had to think of something quick before Haxorus crushed him, with speed that seemed unreal in a Tyranitar, he quickly side stepped Haxorus just as he was about to hit him and nailed him with a Dragon Claw in between the shoulders. He was down for now, but not out and just as he was about to finish Haxorus, Dragonite smashed into his weak spot with a powerful Iron Head. He was angry now, as anger and rage flooded his mind he unleashed it in an enormous draconic blast that slammed into both of his opponents and quickly knocking them out and leaving him with very little energy left.

The announcer was baffled; he had never seen such power in a single Pokemon before. Just as he was about to announce Ash as the only winner for this round, there was a movement in the tangled heap of two dragons. With its last show of strength for the round, Haxorus threw Dragonite from atop of him and remained standing, if only just. "And there you have it folks, our two remaining challengers for this round are Ash and Zoey!" He roared at the top of his lungs, trying to be heard over the cheers of the crowd, and only just succeeding.

The two remaining competitors from the battle both went to the center of the field and congratulated their Pokemon, and then shook hands and wished each other good luck in the next battle. With a quick wave to the crowd, Ash walked Tyranitar to the shadows and came out at the resting area at his home. He was surprised that the battle took so much out of Tyranitar and that Haxorus was still conscious. He mulled over the final few seconds before the blast reached Haxorus and found the answer he was looking for, Haxorus used Dragonite's fainted body as a shield to protect itself from the blunt of the blast.

i The Yin and Yang symbol.

ii The leader of the Orange Islands.

**Finally! I thought that this chapter would never end, and it took a lot out of me to write that three way battle scene between Zoey, Ash and Drake. Zoey Rhodes is owned by Kairi Avalon, not me. Thanks for all the help and I hope that you will follow this story. R&R!**

**Tyranitar Out!**


End file.
